As representative examples of rubber reinforced graft copolymers, particularly rubber reinforced graft copolymers prepared through emulsion polymerization, there are ABS, MBS, ASA, ATM, and the like. The copolymers are prepared by graft copolymerizing a variety of monomers according to dispersibility of a matrix to an outer shell, using a rubber polymer core prepared through general emulsion polymerization. In particular, ABS is prepared by graft copolymerizing a styrene-acrylonitrile copolymer (PSAN) to an outer shell using poly butadiene latex as a core. In particular, ABS products have excellent impact resistance and excellent appearance characteristics such as gloss and colorability and, thus, are broadly used as a material of electronic products, vehicle internal and external materials, and toys requiring a variety of colors and gloss.
Accordingly, many researchers have tried to improve properties such as impact resistance, colorability, and gloss of ABS products. Most researchers focus on improvement of impact resistance, gloss, or the like by applying a variety of initiators or polymerization methods to control the sizes or distribution of rubber particles, or graft ratios. Therefore, research into improvement of colorability is currently lacking. Of course, some researchers improve dispersibility of rubber particles by improving graft efficiency to improve colorability or use different monomer types to control inner refractive indexes of rubber particles. Through such methods, simple core-shell structures are mostly formed, or a diene based monomer and aromatic monomer is copolymerized without a separate core-shell structure. However, when such methods are used, colorability may be partially improved but it is currently difficult to overcome impact resistance decrease due to introduction of a different monomer type.